


Dreams You Can't Wake Up From

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hak loves Yona too, Humor, Jae-ha is at least a little bit jealous of Hak, Kija can't handle dirty stories, Porn with Feelings, Shin-ah has left the building, Yona also has dirty dreams about Hak, Yona has nightmares about Hak, Yona loves Hak, Yun will take no part in this, Zeno doesn't care, everyone knows but Hak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: Hak haunts Yona's best and worst dreams. She can never wake up from him. She decides to make her wildest dreams come true.Hak must be dreaming because Yona is on top of him and he never wants to wake up.When Yona confesses to Hak after a particularly loud dream, all the tension is gone and their dreams become reality.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Dreams You Can't Wake Up From

It had been a long day. They’d been walking forever. Yona’s feet ached and her shoulder sank under the light but constant weight of her bow and quiver. When the troop finally decided to set up camp for the night, Yona all but collapsed against a tree. “Princess!” All the boys came running to her side as she slid to the ground.  _ It feels so nice to be off of my feet.  _ “Hey, what happened? Talk to me.” Hak was holding her hand, and that felt nice, too. The days had run together and exhausted her, and all she wanted to sleep.

“Just tired. Really tired.” Long nights practicing her shot and long days on her feet had taken their toll on her. It also hadn’t helped that when she could sleep, she was restless. She was plagued with nightmares of losing her father, of nearly losing Hak, of falling into the hands of the tyrant she once loved. The ones regarding Hak hit her the hardest. It was likely the thought of losing another person after her father.

Everyone in their group was made aware of her fear and nightmares one night after a rough battle. An arrow had slicked across Hak’s shoulder that day. It was nothing serious. He only needed a few bandages and he was good, but it obviously bothered Yona. She cried a lot that day, in private, and once in front of Shin-ah, who offered up Ao and a gentle hand to wipe away the tears. It was later that night that everyone truly understood. When she screamed like she’d been shot, cried out in her sleep, and wouldn’t wake up. She wouldn’t talk after that. She only whispered through tears to Hak, gripping at his haori like her life depended on it.

After that, Hak slept in the same tent as her. He was a light sleeper, especially as the princess’s protector. Sometimes, though, he jolted awake to a harsh cry or tears staining his sleeve as Yona grabbed at his arm in her sleep. It hadn’t been an easy decision. Of course, everyone else wanted to sleep with and protect the girl, but she said she wanted Hak. No one went against her words. It was torture for him, though. He tried not to think about the princess depending on him, holding on to him, and only wanting him. It drove him mad on those nights when he found the girl asleep on top of his chest. All he could do was pet her hair and tell her it’d be okay. Even though he wasn’t sure.

Little did he know, when she woke up in the morning on his chest or clinging to his side, she was embarrassed. And happy. Happy that he held her close and protected her. She wanted more than his protective hold, though. She wanted him to hold her because he wanted to, not out of a sense of devotion to her late father. She wanted him to kiss her and tell her everything was alright. She wanted to feel his breath on her neck as he told her he’d be by her side forever. She  _ wanted _ him.

But at that moment all she wanted to do was sleep. She wrapped her arms around Hak’s neck and nuzzled into his chest. He got the hint and picked her up, taking her to their shared tent that Shin-ah had been nice enough to set up for them. When he laid her down on the mat, he didn’t know what to do with his now free hands. He settled on taking her own. “I’m gonna go hunt something down for dinner, but the others are gonna be here, so just, you know, sleep. Okay, princess?” He waited for an answer, but she was already out cold.

“I’m headed out. I’ll be back with somethin’ to eat.” All the guys went back to what they were doing. Yun started a fire and Zeno sat next to him rambling about whatever it was they were going to eat. Shin-ah sat on a tree stump, staring up at the moon. Meanwhile, Kija and Jae-ha were having their own conversation about the princess.

“Tell me,” Jae-ha started, “ do you know anything about what the princess was like in the castle? Maybe what her relationship with the king was like?”

Kija shook his head. “I only know what I’ve overheard from Hak and the Princess. She was sheltered by her pacifist father and spoiled rotten too. She, Hak, and the current king grew up together, and Yona had loved Soo-won from childhood onward. Hak has been with her since they were little, but he only became her guard a few years ago."

"Yeah" Jae-ha continued. "I also heard from Yun that the main source of her nightmares comes from this nasty accident they had. Apparently, Mr. Lightning Beast got shot with a poison-tipped arrow, kept fighting, and then got slashed across the chest. He and Yona tumbled off a cliff shortly afterward and he took most of the damage covering her. Yun found them and healed them both."

Kija's eyes widened. "Are you serious? He continued to fight in that condition? I know I have a giant dragon hand, but that man is a real beast. But no wonder she has such bad nightmares. After seeing her father killed, and then-"

"HAK!" The princess cried out in her sleep, and all the guys stood up in a rush to go check in on her. They all stopped short at the quiet noise she made afterward. It was barely audible, but she definitely was not having a nightmare. The man himself had heard her shout (for help, he thought), and rushed through the trees back to camp.

He arrived breathlessly. "What happened?"

Everyone avoided eye contact, blushing, and looking for something to distract themselves. “Well,” Yun spoke up, “I’m not going to tell him.” Hak looked around the camp, eyes narrowed.  _ Where are the chatty companions I’m used to?  _ He made his way over to Jae-ha and fisted his hand in his collar.

“Tell me what happened.” He growled down at the green dragon.

“Relax, Lightning Beast! She’s having a nightmare.” Jae-ha sweat nervously and looked around for help. There was none. “We were about to wake her up and make sure she’s okay. But it looks like you haven’t caught anything yet so why don’t you go back to your hunting and we’ll take care of things here. She’s safe with us. Promise.” He pushed Hak back through the trees. “Buh-bye now!” Hak glared back at him but ultimately gave in and went back to what he was doing. “Okay, now who’s going to wake our lovely dreaming princess up?” Kija was melting and blushing red. Shin-ah had left. The yellow dragon warrior was sleeping, and Yun glared at him in a way that said there was no way. Not in a million years. “Great.”

There was another small sound from the tent, and everyone left standing shivered. Jae-ha carefully made his way to the tent. He was certain that somehow, this was going to end with the Lightning Beast murdering him. He shook the girl, careful not to scare her, but she sat up quickly enough to scare him. “You kept screaming Hak’s name in your sleep. That nightmare again, kiddo?” She blushed and looked away.

“Uh… yeah. I hope I didn’t startle anyone with my… nightmare.” He shook his head and pulled her up to lead her to the campfire.

“Hak should be back soon with dinner. Why don’t we wait here for him?”

The fire was hot, almost scalding to her already burning cheeks, but the orange light did well to hide her blush. The trees rustled upon Hak’s return and Yona startled. Jae-ha was quick to walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a lucky man. You know that, right?” Hak gave him a confused look as he continued past him. As he usually did with almost everything Jae-ha said, he ignored it. When he got to the fire the princess was smiling at him. A smile he hadn’t seen before. It had a flame in it, it was kind, but she was definitely keeping something from him. He dropped his catch next to Yun to start cooking.

“Princess? What are you hiding?” His eyes showed concern, but there was mischief in the way he drew out her title.

She took one of his hands, which he usually did first. “After dinner, do you wanna go watch the stars with me, next to the river? Just the two of us?” Yun’s knife hit the ground with a thud and he stiffened, red in the face. _Shit._ “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah Yona. I was thinking about that stupid Oracle. I, uh… miss him sometimes. I remembered something that startled me.”

“Oh, okay. I miss Ik-su too. We should visit him again soon.”

_ Something’s definitely up,  _ Hak thought. “Back to your question. That sounds nice, Princess.” Yona nodded with a brighter smile and ran off in the direction of the river with a blanket. “So, what’s with White Snake? Blubbering and red is like him, but this is a bit extreme.”

“Oh! Uh…” Yun scratched at the back of his head, looking for an answer. “Jae-ha told him one of his dirty girl stories.” Hak laughed at Kija and his weak-heartedness. Yona came running back right when dinner was ready, and everyone ate in silence. The princess tried to start a conversation, but only Zeno and Hak contributed. She hurried back towards the river right after dinner, only sparing a glance and a wink at Hak.

“So lucky,” Jae-ha muttered.

Hak followed a few minutes after her. He tried to squeeze answers out of his companions about what had happened in his absence, but none of them budged. When he reached the river, Yona was sprawled across the blanket she had taken earlier. She didn’t look back at him as he walked up. “Hey Hak, have you ever been in love?” He stopped short of the blanket. “I think I loved Soo-won, but I don’t know if I was ever  _ in  _ love with him. I do think I’ve been in love, though.” Hak sat down on the blanket hesitantly.

“Is that right? What’s this guy like?” He was trying to keep his voice steady and his face straight as he looked down at her.

“He’s the most chivalrous man I’ve ever met. He’s incredibly skilled and gentle. I’ve never met any man as handsome as him.” Hak’s head was hanging low.

“Princess. Stop.”

She shook her head and took his hand. “The best thing about him is that he’s always here next to me.” His head shot up when she kissed his knuckles. When he looked at her face, she had embarrassed herself to the point of tears.  _ It takes a lot of guts to say this stuff. I don’t have those kinds of guts,  _ he mused. She didn’t look up again, too worried about rejection. He didn’t know what to say, or if he could say anything at all, so he left it up to instinct.

Hak lifted her chin and kissed her as if he was testing the waters. She pushed back with so much passion. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers splayed through his hair tugging lightly. This was magical to her. It was something new and there was an adrenaline rush that came with it. There was more to it though, that she knew. She swung herself over his hips, their chests touching. She kissed him again, as hard as the last time. "Hak, I want you so much. You're all I see in both my best and worst dreams. I need you, now more than ever before."

He didn't know what to do. She was surprising him, strong in another way he didn't realize. He was struggling not to crumble under the princess. "Your wish is my command." He reached for the ribbon around her red overshirt when she slapped his hand away.

"Don't pull that 'I'm your guard and your tool' crap. I want you to do this because you want to, not because you feel obligated." Yona held a cute but angry face and he laughed. She almost smacked him again but he surged forward to kiss her before she could.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for years." He moved down her neck, sucking a dark spot just high enough that the guys could see it if they looked hard enough.  _ Poor Shin-ah.  _ He pulled her overshirt from her dress watching as her skin opened up before him in the moonlight. "God, you're gorgeous." She didn't hide her body from his gaze, and that added to her beauty. He started licking and sucking his way down her chest, as seductively as when he had licked the honey from her hands. She saw the appeal now. She whined and ground against Hak, stilling him briefly. "Be careful down there, Princess." He groaned.

"I know what I'm doing, Hak."

His eyes widened as questions flew through his mind.  _ Where has she learned to do 'this'? What does she mean she knows what she’s doing? Was it Soo-won? Not likely. Was there another man?  _ Hak’s demeanor went dark as he was overcome with jealousy. He tore off his haori and his shirt. He kissed her bruisingly and left her gasping for air as he marked his way around her breasts again. This time he took one of the rosy buds into his mouth. She cried out and yelped his name. When he came up off of her his eyes were swirling with lust and rage. “Am I your first?” He huffed.

“What?”

“Am I the first man you’ve ever done this with?” He growled a little louder.

“Yes.” She squeaked. Yona grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down into her chest. Her breath was warm in his ear. "I could only ever think of doing this with you. Now let me help." She had whispered it like she might break if she said more. He laid down onto his back, ignoring the grass pricking at his skin through the blanket. "I'm going to take care of you, Hak, in every way you'll let me."

He swallowed loudly as she rolled his pants down, unveiling his previously ignored erection. He wondered for a moment if he'd died and gone to heaven, watching as she licked up the underside of his shaft. She sucked softly on the head, gliding down to take him in her mouth. The princess was messy about it and unskillful. It was the way Hak had thrown his head back and groaned in pleasure that made her swell with pride. She came off and licked all the way down again then kissed her way up and across the scars that littered his chest. "I hate that you have these," Yona traced one of his larger scars, "and I hate that a lot of them were for me. But they're beautiful."

"Princess." He pulled her close and kissed her in a way that was soft but conveyed so many special feelings. He sat up, pulling her over his hips once more. "I'm always going to take care of you." She kissed him more fervently, grabbing at his sides and moaning his name. He moved around to hover on top of her and prodded at her entrance with two fingers. His thumb ran over her swollen clit and she about screamed at the much-needed attention. Hak had to cover the girl's mouth with his own as to not alert the others. "Princess, you have to be quiet for me, okay?" She nodded, but still mewled under his touch.

"Just give it to me. Now, Hak. Please."

Hak dawned a small grin. "So needy, Princess, just for me." Yona glared at him but her eyes were so desperate that he could only kiss her. He put his hand on her hip and rubbed himself against her slick entrance. He faltered for a moment. "I can't promise this won't hurt." He whispered. It was obvious she didn't care. She was doing everything in her power to grind into him. He couldn't deny her.  _ Hell, I can barely deny myself at this point. _

He slid into her slowly, listening to every moan and hitch of her breath as he bottomed out. "Gods, Princess." She had her eyes squeezed shut, expressing a mix of bliss and discomfort on her face. He kissed her forehead, moving just enough that she cried out before he could cover her mouth. Yona didn't speak at all; she only made beautiful noises. Hak pulled back and shoved himself back into her. He grunted with each swift move, letting a moan slip now and then. She was so tight. She had everything and yet it wasn’t enough. All the feelings of love and pleasure and pure heaven were so overwhelming, there were tears in her eyes. Hak faltered when he saw this but she hooked her ankles around his hips and rolled them over so he was under her once more.

“Don’t you dare stop.” She sobbed, now bouncing on top of him. He sat up enough that he could kiss her and began thrusting up into her. She let out another cry, muffled by his own mouth, as he ran his fingers down to tease her still swollen clit. “Don’t you dare stop.” This time it came out less of a command and more of a whispered plea, but Hak was happy to oblige. He put everything into moving his hips, trying to find that place to put her over the edge. When he found it, he could tell because the princess had bitten down onto the sleeve of his discarded haori. It did little to cover her squeal.

She convulsed around him through her orgasm. “God… Gods,  _ Yona _ .” He continued to thrust into her overstimulated entrance. She was grasping at straws trying to get a hold of him. He went stiff as a board as the feeling overtook him. He pulled out and spent himself on her stomach, grimacing at the mess he’d made on the princess. That was until she swept her finger through it and stuck it into her mouth. She closed her eyes like she was savoring the taste, and Hak was breathless all over again.  _ What has gotten into this girl? Whatever it is, it needs to happen again.  _ “Princess, as much as I’d love to stay here naked next to the river with you, we should clean you up before the others wonder where we are.”  _ Poor Shin-ah has probably already seen what went down. _

She blushed deeply, it having been possible that she’d forgotten about the others in the moment. She nodded and stood, or at least tried to, but her legs had given up on her after their little adventure. Hak laughed under his breath and she puffed her cheeks out at him. Then she placed her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest as she had before. So he picked her up and walked them both into the river.”Hey Princess,” She looked up at him with those beautiful purple eyes and he knew that from now on, he was a goner. “I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak made it back a while before Yona. Her legs still betrayed her. Even though he wanted to stay and make sure she was okay, they both knew they couldn’t arrive back at camp together. When he came back alone, Kija was the first to speak. “Did you leave Princess Yona unguarded out there in the dark?!”

“She can fend for herself.”

“With what?” Yun asked.

“She has a knife. And her bow and arrows.” Yun cleared his throat and gestured to the pile of weapons by their shared tent.  _ Shit.  _ “Hold on.” Hak looked at the people surrounding him like wolves. “Does this have something to do with earlier? With why I’m a lucky- You green bastard what did she say to you all?”

“Ooh! I got this one!” Zeno yelled hand raised high in the air.

“You were asleep, dumbass!” Yun yelled back at him.

“No, I heard. How can you miss a clear sound like a moan from Miss Yona?” Hak swiveled to glare daggers at the yellow dragon.

“You wanna repeat that?” It was at this horrible moment that Yona returned to camp and no one noticed.

“Sure, Lightning Beast. When you were away and the princess screamed your name, we all thought she was having a nightmare. What  _ you  _ didn’t hear after that scream was the moan. She wasn’t having a nightmare at all.”

Everyone looked beyond embarrassed. Especially Yona, who fell down again into the grass. “This has to be a dream right?” When no one said anything she crawled her way back to her and Hak’s tent. She came back out with a fresh blanket. “Okay bye.” She teetered awkwardly back the way she came. “I’m going back to the woods where I can die of embarrassment in peace.”

“I’ll join you, Princess.” And then Hak’s hand was around her waist, maybe just a little too low, and the two of them left their group without another word.

“Well,” Jae-ha joked, “look who’s a pervert now, the lucky bastard.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this anime for the first time a few days ago. I loved it and can't wait to see what happens next (I'm going to continue through the manga, probably.) I love this ship so much. Watching Yona be so oblivious breaks my heart and honestly makes me a little mad. But I hope you guys liked this. Let me know if you did in the comments, and please don't be afraid to point out any spelling or grammatical errors you see to me. I reread these things four or five times and still have errors most of the time.


End file.
